


Suddenly A String

by Sonny_Westbrooks



Series: To Alter The String [2]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: A Graffiti artist making tiny clay dogs sounds adorable, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Before pride month is totally over I may as well post somethin' like this, Fluff, I get that hes called Graffiti Pete but here me out, M/M, Much fluff indeed, Pete likes to make clay dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months ago Usnavi teased Sonny about how he was only tying to get him to talk about Benny's string because he himself wanted to know who he was tied to. Now this wasn't the case, but now Sonny was really curious about who his own soulmate was.</p><p>In the mean time, Pete has a gift for him</p><p>{Takes some place between the months of Usnavi trying to decide what to do with his ability and Benny's wedding}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly A String

The spring was warm and the bodega held most of the outside heat inside, even with the fan going. Sonny didn’t mind this though, have grown use to the heat around New York by now. What bothered him was something Usnavi had brought up a couple months back.

‘Besides, what’s it to you Sonny? You trying to get me to tell you who you’re bound with?’

He wasn’t curious before. He’d never been curious about who his lover was, but now that his cousin had brought up the idea of it, he was curious, and it bugged him. He let out a slight huff as the bell above the door rang out throughout the small corner store. “Yo Sonny, you off shift yet? I got something to show you!” Pete leaned over on the counter, “Something wrong?”

The other merely shook his head, “No, just thinking about something. I think I’ll be off in a few if you just hang around.” Sonny smiled. He enjoyed the time Pete came to spend with him. Pete was one of his best friends, probably his only actual friend closest to his age compared to everyone else around the barrio. He didn’t mind this. Naturally Usnavi, being the ‘big brother figure’ that he is, tells Sonny constantly that Pete isn’t good and is only some punk whose a bad influence on Sonny. Sonny, being Sonny, always ignores the things Usnavi says about Pete. He didn’t know Pete, didn’t see the artistic talent Pete had. And if he did, well he certainly didn’t show that he liked it very often. 

A couple hours had passed before Usnavi finally said Sonny could go, the hours seemed like years with the slow day, “So where are we headed?” Sonny said happily, following behind Pete out the door.

“Oh you know, places.” Pete grinned, “I made something for you. I can’t spoil what it is till we get to my place first though.” Sonny only nodded and quietly followed behind. 

-:-:-:-:-

The strong scent of paint flowed through the door of Pete’s apartment as it was opened. Sonny having been here so many times at this point didn’t mind the smell, it only reminded him of the talent his friend had and how amazing it was that someone like him could have such a talent. Seeing Pete’s art had always made him happy, even on days where he wasn’t feeling up for doing anything.

Pete lightly patted his shoulder, “Okay you sit on the couch and wait here, I’ll go grab you the thing I made you.” Sonny did as he was told while Pete vanished into the next room. The walls had been practically covered in paint of all sorts of colors, maybe Pete had been testing colors or was bothered by the white walls, but it was nice to look at. Not moments later, Pete comes back out of his room holding a small object behind him. “Okay so I don’t want you to freak out or nothin' ya hear me? It's not my best work but I mean...its what it is. First time trying it out.” 

And with that he presented a very small clay sculpture of a doxin dog with a grin, “Personally I think I did quite good with only my first try. Took a bit to smooth it out and so on but-” Sonny quickly got up and hugged the other.

“Pete this is...this is the one of the cutest things I’ve ever seen in my life oh my god!” He carefully took the object from his hands, “I got a good place to set him too in the bodega, he can be I and Navi’s guard dog. Thanks man.”

Pete smiled, “Well your cousin seemed sorta down lately, maybe I’ll make him somethin’ similar at some point yeah? This is an early birthday gift to you since thats in a couple days. Thought I’d try something other than painting.”

“Only you would remember my birthdays coming up. This is real neat Pete.” Sonny sat back down and carefully placed the dog on the table, “Thanks again.” Pete only laughed and made his way into the kitchen to grab some drinks, figuring maybe Sonny didn’t want to go back out into the heat of the outside.

The rest of the day was spent with the two friends laughing at old horror movies and snacking on whatever food they could find around Pete’s home. Sonny had nearly forgotten about his soulmate dilemma until- “Hey Sonny look.” Pete lifted his finger, a small red string hanging from the end, “Couldn’t see it before. Wounder why they’re suddenly visible.”

Sonny stared is disbelief, lifting his own finger with the same string on the end, “I...well hey, there goes my curiosity.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy I know the first part isn't finished (Even though it says it is its not) but I wanted to do something quick and short for Pete and Sonny.  
> The ship is adorable and I have been pulled into liking it I'm sorry.
> 
> Not much to say about this one really.  
> Comments are nice I suppose.
> 
> Tumblr is Subject-Lemon-Lamarr.  
> I draw a lot of cats.
> 
> By the way the small clay Doxin Pete made looks similar to this:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/600x315/0a/e3/6f/0ae36f75cc64f670543cc6d452f4469f.jpg


End file.
